versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Makoto Nijima
Makoto Nijima, (also known by the codename Queen) is one of the main characters of Persona 5. Background After the fall of Suguru Kamoshida, Makoto Nijima is told by Principal Kobayakawa to investigate the school for Phantom Thief activity. She starts stalking the main party for leads. When Ann confronts her for supporting the corrupt parts of the school, Makoto falls silent. Eventually, the Phantom Thieves get into trouble as Makoto finds incriminating evidence on them by recording a conversation. She forces them to show their methods by taking down a mafia boss who is swindling students at Shujin Academy. However, Makoto's involvement becomes troublesome, as Kaneshiro, a mafia boss stationed in Japan, threatens to expose and charge the Nijima family. The Phantom Thieves have no choice but to engage in a Change of Heart in Kaneshiro. After escaping with the necessary information from his palace for the day, Kaneshiro's Shadow finds and corners the Thieves. However, in a sheer rage of seeing Kaneshiro's true colors, Makoto awakens to her persona, Johanna. She fights back valiantly and joins the Phantom Thieves of Hearts as a new member. Stats Attack Potency: Universe Level+, likely Low Multiverse Level (Contributed to the fight with Yaldabaoth) Speed: Beyond Massively Faster than Light (Comparable to Pre-Satanael Joker, who has multiple feats on this tier, capable of dodging the Big Bang Challenge) Durability: At least Universe Level+, likely Low Multiverse Level (Survived extensive torture from Yaldabaoth) Hax: Flight (Personas only), Intangibility (Personas only), Regeneration, Healing, Non-Physical Interaction, Invulnerability to Radiation Manipulation with Anat, Resistance to Radiation and Explosion Manipulation (Johanna), Time Stop, Status Effect Inducement, Reality Warping, BFR, Status Effect Inducement, and Existence Erasure (The Holy Grail tried and failed to erase the Phantom Thieves) Intelligence: Above Average (Seen as a great artist worthy of Madarame's teaching) Stamina: High (Can explore palaces for hours and go through dozens of fights without giving in) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Flight': Johanna and Anat only. *'Intangibility': Johanna and Anat only. *'Non-Physical Interaction' *'Explosion Manipulation' *'Radiation Manipulation' *'Summoning': For summoning personas. *'Regeneration' *'Healing' Techniques *'Frei': Weak nuclear skill. *'Mafrei': A weak nuclear skill that targets all foes. *'Vajra Blast': A moderately strong physical attack that targets all foes. *'Diarama': Moderately heals one ally. *'Rakukaja': Raises the defense of one ally for three turns. *'Freila': Moderate nuclear damage to one foe. *'Energy Shower': Cure confuse/fear/despair/rage/brainwash on all allies. *'Flash Bomb': Moderate physical damage to all foes, can deal dizzy status. *'Dekunda': Negates all debuffs on the party. *'Defense Master': Casts Rakukaja at the start of battle on user. *'Mafreila': Moderate nuclear damage to all foes. *'Mediarama': Moderately heals all allies. *'Nuke Break': Removes nuclear resistance from one foe. *'Nuke Boost': Raises the power of nuclear attacks moderately. *'Marakukaja': Raises the defense of the entire party for three turns. *'Freidyne': Heavy nuclear damage to one foe. *'Diarahan': Fully heals one ally. *'Mafreidyne': Heavy nuclear damage to all foes. *'Mediarahan': Fully heals all allies. *'Nuke Amp': Significantly raises power on nuclear attacks. *'Atomic Flare': Deals the strongest nuclear damage to one foe. *'Evade Psy': Raises the evasion rate to psychic attacks. Equipment *'Vajra': The strongest melee weapon Makoto owns. *'Judge of Hell': Makoto's strongest ranged weapon. *'Over Guard': The strongest armors in Persona 5. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Fought with Yaldabaoth and could damage his arms *Helped overpower Shadow Okumura, whose cognitive world was filled with stars Speed/Reactions *Outran quicksand alongside the other Phantom Thieves *Capable of destroying the Holy Grail's tendrils *Can dodge the Big Bang Challenge, which travels across solar systems in seconds *Moved in tandem with light in Futaba's Palace *Especially known for speed on Johanna Durability/Endurance *Capable of surviving the Big Bang Challenge, which envelops entire stars in its attack *Can survive being run over by Piggytron *Survived being repeatedly tortured by Yaldabaoth Skill/Intelligence *The smartest student in the Phantom Thieves, barring Ren *Considers Ann Takamaki to be a lesser student *Capable of fighting prior to becoming a Phantom Thief *Can analyze foes as well as Morgana *Is a capable Phantom Thief *Is on the student council as president Weaknesses *Physical Attacks reduce her HP *Weak to psychic attacks *Limited amount of SP to use for magic attacks. *She only has access to his abilities in the cognitive world. *Seems to be afraid of ghosts Sources *Anat on Megami Tensei Wiki Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:RPG Characters Category:Heroes Category:Persona Category:ATLUS Category:Megami Tensei Category:SEGA Category:Universe+ Level Category:Low Multiverse Level Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Flight Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Armor Users Category:Firearm Users Category:Explosives Users Category:Healing Users Category:Summoners Category:Humans Category:Students Category:Gangsters